Forever Loving You
by JLDsgirl012
Summary: Sarah comes home one night to find her abusive ex on the couch,wanting her back. She refuses and the next morning is dying on her floor. Will the Goblin King save her or leave her to die? First update in 7 years! Reviews appreciated!
1. Pain

1. It all started five years after her encounter in the Labyrinth. Five years of pain, five years of depression, five long years of calling on 'him'. Every time it rained, she would light five candles and sit on her bed. She called for him, wishing the Goblin King would take her away. But sadly, he never came. So she would blow out the candles, get ready for bed, and cry herself to sleep. This all went on for five years...and that was when it happened.

She had just gotten home from work, to crash on the sofa in her average sized apartment. She worked at a small law firm in town, doing office work. She dropped her keys, trying to unlock the door and muttered something under her breath. She walked in and tossed her keys on the counter and walked into her living room. But what she saw sitting on her sofa, wasn't what she wanted to come home to.

"What are you doing here Jake? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"You did baby, but I just wanted to come back and tell you I'm sorry about last time. I want a second chance."

She looked at him in disbelief. He had the audacity of showing up three weeks after the 'accident' happened. "Get out Jake, I'm just not in the mood to deal with this right now."

"Sarah, you're just gonna have to make time for me." She glared at him, wondering what he was going to do this time around. He got up and started to walk towards her. She backed away from him, starting to feel afraid. "Jake, what are you doing? Can't we just be civil about this?"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but if I can't have you, nobody else can either."

"No, please don't, I'll take you back Jake but please don't hurt me again." He backed her up against the kitchen counter. "It's too late for that now baby." He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She started pounding his chest, desperately wanting him to loosen his grip on her. When he pulled away from her, she spat in his face in disgust. "You're a sick son of a bitch Jake!" She backed away from him slowly, hoping to get to the front door. "And you're a worthless whore Sarah Williams!" He hit her, knocking her into the nearest wall. She slid to the floor a look of pure terror on her face.

"Yeah Sarah, that's right. I hit you again." He smiled at her. She got on her hands and knees and started to crawl towards the door. He came up behind her and grabbed her. She was kicking and screaming, hoping to alert her neighbors that something was wrong. But nobody heard her desperate pleas. He dragged her into the bedroom and threw her on the floor.

She was in pain, but she didn't cry. She just couldn't let him see that she was weak, and that he had won. She looked up to him, a look of defiance on her face. "Someone will find out about this Jake, I promise you that."

"Over your dead body." He chuckled, glaring at her like a psychopathic freak. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to face him. He ripped off her shirt like it was paper. He then took out a pocketknife and held it to her neck.

"If you scream just one time, this will go through your neck." She nodded, understanding the situation. He was going to kill her eventually. He ran the blade across her cheek, a small trail of blood running down her face. Wincing, a single tear fell, mixing with the blood.

As the night drew to a close, and morning came, Jake had successfully beaten and raped Sarah Williams. Then he left her to bleed to death on the cold hardwood floor.

She had cried so much, no more tears came. As a last resort as to how she could possibly see the man she loved before she died, she called on him again.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now."

----Please review!! This is my first fanfic and I need to know if this is good or bad and if I should continue or not. Thanks bunches! Sam------


	2. I've Always Been Here

-----They like me! They really really like me!!! Thanks to all of you who've reviewed! It is much appreciated. I will continue this story but please keep reviewing! It's what motivates me to write.-------

---Disclaimer:Don't own Labyrinth,Jareth (i wish) or sarah but I do own Jake---

Jareth was lounging in his throne, watching the many goblins running about. He was so bored with babysitting these stupid creatures but it was his responsibility to do so.

He sighed to himself, thinking of his Sarah and how much he missed her. He also wondered what she was doing right about now. But before he could conjure up a crystal, he heard someone summon him.

"Damn, I guess I'll have to look in on her later." He went into his owl form, crossing the distance between the two worlds in a heartbeat. But when he arrived at his destination, he was thouroughly confused.

"Why in the world did I end up here?"

---

Sarah's eyes started to become heavy, and she knew some of her ribs were broken. She started to lose hope when he didn't come right away. Again, her tears started their descent down her cheeks. She heard footsteps, but she thought they were just her annoying neighbors upstairs again. But the footsteps got louder as they approached her bedroom.

'Oh god, Jake came back to make sure I'm dead', she thought.

She curled up into a little ball, starting to sob because she knew she was about to die.

But the voice she heard wasn't Jakes, it was the voice of a man she thought she'd never see again.

"Sarah?," he questioned. Why had she called upon him if no child was here to wish away?

She looked up at him, a painful sadness in her eyes, like a dog that had been beaten by its owner.

"Oh God, Jareth help me! He tried to kill me and he's going to come back for me!" she pleaded. Jareth didn't understand at first, but when he flipped the light switch, he saw just why she was so scared.

Her hair was matted to her face with a mix of blood and dry tears. Both of her eyes were blackened by Jakes fist. She had a long cut along her cheek that looked as though it were caused by a knife.

He reached out and traced the outline of the cut with his fingers, a look of pure horror plastered on his face. She winced and pulled away from him.

Her arms were bruised and cut up as were her legs and stomach. Her lip was bloodied and swollen. "A few of my ribs are broken too," she whispered.

"Who did this to you Sarah?" he asked her gently but firmly. She started to cry again, trembling as she spoke. "My ex boyfriend Jake, and this isn't the first time."

"My God Sarah, why didn't you call on me the first time!"

"He said it would never happen again and that he was sorry. But I was just the fool who believed him."

"Didn't you know that I have always been here for you Sarah?" She was silent, him taking that as a no. "I will always be here for you, my love."

He wrapped his arms around her gently and lifted her realizing she was very light and frail. "I'm taking you home with me Sarah so that I may look after you and take care of you until you are well again."

She nodded mutely and cuddled into the crook of his neck, falling asleep as he took them to the Underground.


	3. Healing

----OMG you guys are so awesome! I never thought anyone would even like my story, but all my reviews have been so great! I just decided to take a whack at fanfiction, to see if my writing was sucky or good and so far ya'll think it's good. So, therefore, I'm turning this into a long j/s fanfiction. I don't know where it's gonna go yet, I'm just pulling this out of my head so bear with me. Please keep reviewing!----

--Don't own labyrinth but I do own Jake and Marissa---

They arrived at the castle beyond the Goblin City and thankfully no annoying goblins were around. Jareth carried Sarah to his bedchambers, wrapped in a sheet, hoping she would be more comfortable here than in a guestroom. He pulled down the fine black and red silk blankets and layed her down.

"My dear Sarah, how could you have allowed this to happen? Why didn't I watch you closer?" he whispered to her.

He pulled her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek, sadness overcoming him. Sighing, he summoned his most trusted servant Marissa. She came through the doors waiting for her Kings orders.

"Take care of her Marissa. Draw a bath for her and get her dressed for bed. She desperately needs her rest right now."

Nodding, the small elf went into the master bathroom to prepare Sarah's bathwater.

Sarah stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings and wondered where she was exactly. "Jareth?" Her voice was hoarse but he could hear her.

"Yes my love?" He sat next to her on the bed and held her hand.

"Where am I?" She tried to sit up but failed miserably. "We are in my bedchambers, I hope you're comfortable here my dear."

Marissa came back into the room and walked towards the massive canopy bed.

"Her bath is ready your majesty"

Jareth got up and lifted her out of the bed. He carried her into his bathroom and set her in an overstuffed chair next to the fireplace. "Marissa will take it from here. I hope you will sleep well tonight. I will see you in the morning love." He kissed her cheek and left, closing the door behind him.

"Well dearie, you'd best get tha' sheet off of ye." The servant girl approached her with a luxurious red silk robe.

"I'll be outside the door if you need me." And with that the elf was gone and Sarah was left to undress herself.

"Well this should be interesting." she said to herself. She shakily stood and let the sheet fall, slowly making her way to the steaming bath. Well you couldn't really call it a bath. It was much bigger. Almost like a pool with a small waterfall at the end.

She stepped carefully into the water and sank into the mounds of lavender scented bubbles.

'This is wonderful, I could die happy right here,' she thought to herself.

She washed the blood out of her hair and off of her skin.

About twenty minutes later, Marissa came in. Sarah had almost fallen asleep in the tub.

Chuckling to herself, the servant helped the poor girl out of the tub, helped to dry her off and got her into her robe. Sarah felt much better and more relaxed than she was earlier.

She padded into the bedroom with Marissa behind her. "Here's your nightgown dearie. Do ya need anything else before I let you go to bed?"

"No, but thank you so much for all your help." She smiled and the girl walked out of the room.

Sarah turned around to look at the nightgown laid out for her. It was white with small spaghetti straps. It reached the floor and had an empire waist tied with a white ribbon.

She slipped off her robe and pulled the nightgown over her head. She then crawled into bed and slipped under the covers.

"Wait a minute, why don't my ribs hurt anymore?"

She felt around her ribs and they didn't seem to be broken anymore.

"Jareth!" He appeared in a cloud of glitter.

"Yes Sarah?" He walked towards her.

"Did you heal my ribs somehow? They don't hurt anymore."

He smirked, and nodded. "I knew I should because you can't do a whole lot with broken ribs now can you?"

"I guess not. Thank you for your kindness. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

'To love me would be payment enough' he thought.

"You don't' have to repay me Sarah. It is my responsibility now, to care for you."

"Goodnight Sarah." He disappeared once again.

"Goodnight Jareth." she whispered. She then fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of a certain Goblin King.


	4. Suprises

---Thanks to all who have reviewed! Please keep it up, I love getting reviews. I so look forward to see what my readers think! Akuma river, the answer to your question will be answered in a few chapters. Here's chapter 4 and I hope ya'll enjoy it!----

---Don't own labyrinth---

Sarah awoke to the sunlight pouring in through the large windows. She sat up, smiling at how wonderful she felt. As she looked around, she spotted a note on her pillow. Curious, she opened it, smiling at what was written.

My dearest Sarah,

Meet me in the gardens. I have a surprise for you!

She quickly got out of bed and stretched. There was a gown on the end of her bed awaiting her. It was simple but elegant at the same time. It was a lowcut white gown made of silk. It was open in the back, going down to her lower back. Tiny white ribbons crisscrossed, keeping the gown together. It had sheer, flared sleeves and a small train.

She giggled as she slipped it over her head. The silk was cool against her skin. She adjusted it and walked over to the full length mirror to see how she looked. It fit her curves precisely. She also noticed you could slightly see through the gown. She frowned at this, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

All of a sudden, Marissa walked in.

"How is we today Miss Sarah?"

"Very well, thank you."

She led Sarah over to a chair and fixed her hair. It was piled on top of her head loosely with tendrils falling down here and there. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror when Marissa was done.

She looked like a princess. She slipped on a pair of dainty shoes and followed her maid out to the gardens where Jareth awaited her.

It was a beautiful day outside. There were so many exotic flowers she had never seen before. The air smelled like early autumn and a large willow tree was in the center. There was a average sized pond with water so clear, you could see the pale blue glass tile that lined the bottom. Exotic fish also occupied the pond.

She saw the Goblin King resting against the willow tree.

He smiled when he saw her, and got up to walk towards her. The breeze played with her dress, causing it to swirl around her gently.

She looked like an angel sent to save him.

"How are you this morning, my love?"

"I'm...peachy, if you could call it that." She giggled at the suprised reaction on his face.

"Well aren't we the feisty one today." He said smiling towards her.

Her smile was so radiant, it made his heart pound in his chest. He took her hand into his and led her further into the gardens. "Close your eyes love."

She closed her eyes and held onto him, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself and fall flat on her face. They walked a little ways and he stopped. She could hear water flowing in the distance. "Open your eyes Sarah."

She gasped at what she saw.

---Please please review!!I'm sorry if it's short but I'm working on that.---


	5. The Truth Revealed

----Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been really busy and trying to decide where I want my story to go. I hope more people start reading my story and reviewing! Comments or suggestions are welcome. ----

----Don't own Labyrinth----

Before her, Sarah saw a very large pond with a huge waterfall. It flowed off of a bluff that seemed to float in midair. There was a stone path that led to a pristine white gazebo.

On the other side of the pond was yet another brilliant willow tree with soft moss beneath it. A small rowboat was set on the side of the pond, and lily pads adorned the edges of the water.

Speaking of the water, it was also crystal clear. And wildflowers were everywhere.

"Oh Jareth, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so. This is my sanctuary, and I've chosen to share it with you."

He smiled down at her

"Thank you," she whispered. Did he even know how much that meant to her?

Probably not. The way he was acting must be some sort of act. He had never been this gentle or nice to her before.

'I wonder what he's up to?' she asked herself.

He offered her his arm, and gratefully she took it. He led her to the gazebo, hoping to learn more about her life. There were benches inside and they took a seat across from each other.

"So Sarah, tell me how you ended up in such a horrible relationship?"

So, he'd decided to get right to the point? This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Well, we met my senior year in high school. I walked into our local café and he striked up a conversation with me. Sparks flew and a few weeks later, we were dating."

She smiled at the memory. "He was the perfect guy. He sent me flowers for no reason, just to say I love you, he was very chivalrous, opening doors, pulling out chairs. He knew just what to say to get me to love him." Then she hesitated.

"Continue Sarah. It's all right." She nodded.

"After graduation, I got accepted to a very prestigious college. I was so happy that I could finally continue with my dreams of becoming a writer." She smiled again.

"But when I broke the news to Jake, he was furious. He thought I was going to leave him to go to college. He was afraid I'd meet some college guy and run off with him. But I'm not the cheating type. I tried to explain to him the opportunities that lay ahead of me, but he wouldn't listen to reason."

Jareth frowned at this. How could Jake be so selfish to deprive the woman he supposedly loved of her dreams?

"That's when it all started. That was the night he first hit me. And then every time I tried to do something nice for him, it was the wrong thing to do. So, he hit me for it. It continued for two years Jareth." She was crying by now.

Jareth came to sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She took comfort in his embrace and cried into his shoulder.

'If only I had realized it sooner, maybe I could've saved her from all this heartache,' he thought to himself. 'No, it's her fault. She could've taken her dreams when I offered them to her. But she refused.' He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind.

Her tears were worn down to mere sniffles.

"Are you all right Sarah?"

"Yes, and thank you for a shoulder," she smiled.

He nodded.

"So Goblin King, tell me something. Why did you come for me this time, but none of the other times I called for you?"

He looked surprised at her question. How could he tell her this without hurting her?

"Well...I suppose it was because...I didn't want to help you. You had refused my offer, and I hated you for it. I didn't know how bad things were getting between you and your lover. I just simply ignored your pleas."

"I don't understand! I was being abused, beaten senseless, and you just chose to ignore it! How can you just avoid something like that! Jake almost killed me I don't know how many times!"

She stood up, enraged at the arrogant Goblin King.

"I thought you were better than that Jareth." She walked away, not knowing where she was going, except away from him.


	6. Pure Hatred

-----Sorry if I haven't updated lately. I only got 2 reviews on my last chappie and so I'm still wondering whether or not I should continue. The only way I'm gonna is if I get more reviews. That's what motivates me to write because then I know my readers are happy. Thanks ya'll.

---don't own labyrinth---

Sarah started running blindly, tears falling down her cheeks. How could he be so heartless? She thought he had changed.

'I knew it was just a bunch of lies,' she thought to herself.

She ran down a dark forbidding path, not knowing where she was going. She just wanted to be alone and away from him. She could hear him running after her, but she didn't care. She just kept going, crying even harder.

"Sarah, please wait! I need to talk to you!" he yelled after her.

Sarah turned to look at him and tripped on a tree root. She fell onto some sharp rocks jutting up from the ground.

Jareth stopped. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself.

Sarah curled up into a ball, not caring that she was bleeding and sobbed. Jareth ran to her as quickly as he could.

"Oh god Sarah, are you alright?" He touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

She started to get up and realized her knees and hands were bleeding badly.

"Sarah please let me help you."

Jareth picked her up and started to carry her out of the gardens.

"Let me go you selfish bastard! Put me down!" She started hitting his chest sobbing even harder.

"I'm not putting you down Sarah Williams so shut your mouth and quit fighting me!"

She shrunk into his arms and started bawling like a small child. Jareth took them to his bedchambers and laid her on his bed.

"Why dont' you just leave Jareth! You're good at that, remember!" He sighed and called for Marissa.

She walked into the room and was suprised by what she saw.

"Take care of her wounds and get her into a warm bath. I'll be in my study should she need anything."

Marissa nodded mutely and went to Sarah.

"Yeah that's right Goblin King, leave like the coward you are!" The door slammed.

Sarah screamed in frustration and threw a vase that was on a bedside table at the door.

"Now now Miss Sarah, you must not lose your temper like that."

"I'm sorry Marissa."she whispered.

"Come on dearie, lets get you into the bath and fix up those cuts."

Sarah nodded and followed her into the master bathroom.


	7. Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel

I felt my last 3 chapters were rushed and not very well thought out. I apologize and can only hope these new chapters will be more pleasing. Thank you for your reviews! Please reveiw ya'll---

don't own labyrinth-

Song Preferences: If I Close My Eyes Forever-Ozzy Osbourne and Lita Ford

After Marissa left Sarah to her bath, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was realizing what a handful Sarah really was.

Meanwhile, Sarah was soaking in the tub, contemplating on what she was going to do next. "Oh why does the bastard have to be immortal" she said to nobody except the rubber ducky floating in the tub. She scrubbed her body furiously, trying to wash it all away. But no matter how much she scrubbed, shestill felt dirty all over.

"Oh God, why is he so cruel!" She cried. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. All she wanted was for the Goblin King to hold her, to kiss her, to caress... She shook her head. "I can't feel that way. He's the Goblin King. How could he ever love anyone but himself," she whispered.

She was in the tub thinking for so long that she fell asleep. She started dreaming of Jake. Of a horrible time six months into the relationship. -- Sarah had come home from a very stressful day at work, only wanting to relax. When she had walked into the apartment, Jake was in a pissy mood already. Not wanting confrontation, she snuck past him into the bathroom. She filled up the tub and poured in her favorite bubble bath. After sinking into the warm, luxurious bath, she closed her eyes and sighed. For once she could relax without Jake's bad temper to bother her.

After about 20 minutes, she heard footsteps headed toward the bathroom. Jake stormed in, drunk as could be. "So, did you think you could just sneak in here without me noticing you were late? Did you think you could get away with it?" He sneered.

"I only wanted a relaxing bath Sweety, it had nothing to do with you." she pleaded with him. He attacked her, pushing her under the water, his hands around her neck. "I'll teach you, you cheating whore!" Water and bubbles were getting into her mouth and nose. She was no match for his strength. She was struggling for air, feeling herself growing weaker. --

She woke up to find herself under the water in the tub. She rose out of the water, screaming. Marissa ran in, having heard her screams down the hall. "What's the matter child!" She got out of the tub and dried herself off, being careful not to bump her new scrapes. She was trembling with fear. She told Marissa everything about her dreams.

With a sigh, she pulled on her red robe and Marissa walked her to her bed. Lying there was a red rose and another note. "Oh great, here we go again," she thought. The note said for her to meet Him in his bedchambers. "If you're alright now my lady, I'll leave you be." Nodding to her friend, Marissa took her leave."His Majesty will just have to wait." Sarah didn't worry about hurrying because she wanted Jareth to wait as long as possible.

At least an hour passed before she decided to join him. She had dried her hair by the fireplace in the bathroom and it was completely dry now. She took another ten minutes or so brushing her curls to a glossy sheen. She walked down the hallway to his bedchambers. When she opened the door, he wan't there. She wasn't sure where he was, so she decided to wait for him. As soon as she sat down in a comfy chair, he appeared in the doorway.

The sight of him took her breath away. Jareth had obviously just had a bath too, for his hair was still damp and clung to his shoulders. He wasn't dressed, but only wore a pair of lose black pants. He had a powerful build. His skin was beautifully fair and seemed to glow in the candlelight. She looked away embarassed.

"What do you want Jareth,"she asked him. He nonchalantly walked over to his bed and sat down. "What do you think, my dear Sarah?"

Sarah looked around nervously. "Jareth, I..."

He got up and walked over to her. "Let me make up what I said earlier. Please Sarah. I'm so sorry."

He took her hands in his and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Jareth, I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you." She backed away from him.

"Sarah, that was in the past. Please forgive me." He reached out to caress her cheek. She shrank away from his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sarah. I promise you that."

Sarah didn't know what to do. She felt so lost and confused. "I don't trust you Jareth. Not after what you did."

"Sarah I had no idea he was harming you," he replied calmly.

"Bullshit! If you heard me, couldn't you tell I was crying?" She got up and walked right up to him, her eyes sparkling with tears of anger, her cheeks rosy red, her hands clenched at her sides. Even though the top of her head only came to his chin, she was very capable of making him feel very small.

"Couldn't you tell by my voice that I was in pain!" She was on the verge of tears.

"Sarah I didn't..." She slapped him. She was so angry, she didn't even feel the tears cascading down her cheeks. "If you heard me Jareth, couldn't you tell by my voice how much I needed you? How much I wished I were here every night, sharing your bed instead of being with him?"

She was in so much pain she didn't know what do with her emotions. So she ran. Down the hallway, down the stairs, past the throne room until she found herselfat the gazebo in the Kings gardens. Collapsing onto the ground she sobbed uncontrollably. She cried out her pain and anger, screaming into the night, "I hate you!"

"I hate you Jake, I hate you!" She cried, not realizing Jareth had followed her and was watching in the shadows with tears in his eyes.

"What have I done,"Sarah whispered. "Why didn't I accept his offer? Why didn't I stay with the man I've always loved?"

Leave a contribution in the lil box!-


	8. Mystification

Chapter 8: Mystification

-I have no affiliation with the Labyrinth or anything that is in relation to the Labyrinth-

The Goblin King disappeared in a shower of glitter leaving Sarah to herself. He arrived in his bedchambers with a terrible headache and a heavy weight on his shoulders. He collapsed into a chair near the fireplace and massaged his temples.

"What do I do now?" he questioned himself.

"If only I'd known of her love sooner...I might not have been so bloody cold hearted towards her."

He summoned a crystal and found Sarah still weeping in the gazebo.

"Maybe I could have saved her from all her suffering."

He glared at the crystal and then threw it into the growing fire, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"I'm a damn fool!"

He quickly got up and walked to the bar, pouring himself a glass of brandy. Drinking it quickly, he slammed the glass down and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I thought I had such a strong defense against her. But now, she has caused my walls to crumble...now, I just don't know."

As her sobs slowly weaned down to small hiccups, Sarah lifted her head and wiped the tears

off of her glittering cheeks. She looked around and saw she was alone. The thought soothed

and comforted her. She pulled herself up and took in the sight of the pond reflecting the

moons' luminescence and the flowers bathed in ethereal beauty. It was more beautiful at

night. Everything seemed to glow and sparkle.

"Why is it he gets the most beautiful part of the Labyrinth all to himself?" she wondered aloud.

She walked towards the pond and wished she could remember the way back to the castle.

--Sorry it's so short. I've been moving and it's a crazy process! Please forgive!--


	9. Revenge

Sarah walked the perimeter of the pond several times, but found she could not find the way out. "I feel like freaking Alice in

Wonderland!"she whispered, hands on her hips. She finally gave up and plopped down on the shore, gazing at the moonlit water

lapping at her feet. It was so peaceful, she found herself relaxing for the first time in many years. She began to wonder what the Goblin

King was doing since she ran out on him, what must have been hours ago. "If he was going to come looking for me, he would have

found me by now," she thought. "He must be angry with me." She resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck in the garden until

Jareth decided to find her. Realizing she had nothing better to do, she decided to take a swim. The water wasn't too cold, and the moon

made everything glow. It was too beautiful to resist, and Jareth wouldn't be coming for hours potentially. She looked around very

carefully, and seeing no one, slowly untied her red robe, letting it fall in the sand at her feet. Sarah felt like a rebellious teenager again,

and giggled as she slowly stepped into the water. It felt glorious against her aching muscles, as she waded deeper…

* * *

Jake decided to return to the apartment to clean up the job and make sure that Sarah was finished. What revenge! He hoped his brother

had found her dead. Poor Jareth didn't even know it was coming! He chuckled to himself. "Payback for banishing me from my kingdom.

For taking away my rightful place on the throne!" He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The signs of their struggle were still all over

the apartment. Furniture flipped, broken glass, claw marks in the wood floor. He made his way to the bedroom, fully expecting to see

Sarah on the floor. When he flipped on the light, he was shocked. She was gone! Instantly the rage filled him, making his blood race. How

could she have possibly survived? He looked around the room, and instantly he knew. For there was a faint sparkle of gold glitter all over

the floor.


	10. Tarnished Memory

Thank you to all who have been waiting for this update. It's been a long time coming, and I'm excited to start writing again!

Jake summoned a crystal, looking for Sarah in the Labyrinth. He knew he would find her there. Fortunately, Jareth had allowed him to keep the power of his crystals, so he could look at the Labyrinth and see what he lost.

The blurry image cleared and he finally saw her, swimming in his brother's lake alone. What a perfect opportunity! But how to get to her? He was banished from entering the goblin kingdom, sentenced to a life Aboveground. A thought came to him suddenly, and he smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he wondered.

Sarah always was a fool when it came to her dreams….

* * *

As the night went on, Sarah began to feel very tired and hungry. The evening had been exhausting, not only physically but emotionally as well. She began to swim toward the shore, intent on sleeping in the gazebo until Jareth came for her when she spotted a peach tree that had not been there before. She emerged from the lake, the water cascading down her body. She grabbed her robe from the sand and put her arms through the sleeves, not even bothering to tie it. She was so weary. All she wanted was a peach to sate her hunger and then she could finally sleep.

Not even thinking, Sarah walked over to the tree and plucked the largest one from a low hanging branch. She held it up to her nose and inhaled the wonderful smell. She opened her mouth and took a bite, the juice running down her chin. It tasted divine.

Within moments, her vision became very blurred and she collapsed under the tree, the peach still in her hand.

* * *

Jake's spell began to take form in Sarah's dream. Whatever happened in her dream, Sarah would feel like it was real. Whatever progress his brother had made with the stupid girl, it would all be ruined. What fun!

* * *

Sarah found herself lying in a grove of trees, wearing a beautiful dark red ball gown made of satin. The sun was shining and a breeze blew her curls gently. Rising from her place in the grass, she surveyed her surroundings. There was no one in sight. Not even a bird could be heard singing. It was quiet. Too quiet.

As she began to walk into the forest, the light got dimmer the farther she went. At some point she realized it was dark. She started to shiver. Her heart began to race.

"Jareth?" she meekly called out.

A branch snapped behind her. Letting out a shriek, she began to run. Tree branches seemed to reach out as if they were trying to grab her, scratching her arms. Looking behind her, she did not see the large hole ahead of her and proceeded to fall into darkness.

She landed hard on the floor of some unknown dark room.

"Damn, why is it always dark!" she muttered into the blackness surrounding her.

Almost instantly sconces lit up on the walls and mirrors were revealed. It was the ballroom from her dream so long ago. The crystal chandeliers still sparkled, the pearls still draped from the ceiling. Everything was exactly as it was. Except there was not a single person present. She walked up to one of the mirrors and looked at herself.

She was clothed in a long white lace gown. The thin material hugged her curves in all the right places and it was then that she realized she wore nothing underneath.

"What the hell is this? Where are you Jareth! This isn't funny anymore…answer me!" she screamed.

Footsteps could be heard approaching from a dark corner. A man with wild brown hair, a mask covering his blue eyes, clothed in dark red stepped out of the shadows.

"Sarah, my darling! Did you miss me?" asked the man.

Instantly his voice registered and a chill ran down her spine.

"Jake…"she whispered, the breath knocked out of her lungs in fear.

"There's nowhere to run Sarah. My brother can't save you this time." he said as he approached her trembling form.

Sarahs's brow furrowed. "Your brother? Jareth is your brother?"

"Correct my pet. You see, I had the ability to make people remember or forget things. When my brother met you in the Escher room, you couldn't remember the words. He was so in love with you Sarah, it made me sick with jealousy. You were so beautiful and innocent. So I gave you the words to defeat him. It was all ME! If I had not interfered, he would have given you your dreams, sent Toby home, and made you his Queen!"

Sarah paled at this new information. Tears welled in her eyes, as she realized what she had done.

"Why would you hurt him Jake? What did he do to make you hate him so much?" she said as she backed away.

"I wanted the crown! I'm the elder brother, it was to be mine! But when Jareth realized that I had meddled in the affairs of the Labyrinth's champion, he told our father. He had me stripped of most of my powers and banished me to a life Aboveground. That's when I decided to exact revenge. Starting with you."

Sarah turned to run , but there was nowhere to go. She was trapped.

"I lured you into my trap so easily. You were so naive and easy to manipulate. I made sure that when you called on my brother, he didn't hear the fear in your voice. That's why he didn't come. He saw the image in his crystals that I wanted him to see. Heard what I wanted him to hear."

Jake smiled and started to follow her.

"Leave me alone! I told you I was done Jake and I meant it!"

Sarah began to panic. She couldn't escape him this time. If she screamed, not a soul would hear.

He reached out and managed to grab her hair, yanking her to him. Sarah screamed in protest. He shoved her up against a mirrored wall and assaulted her lips with his, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Sarah bit his tongue, drawing blood, making him even more angry. "Jareth will save me from you! He'll find me because I'm the one who loves him!" she shouted into his face. She received a hard slap.

"Do not speak to me like that ever again!"

Jake shoved her across the room and into a mirror, following her to continue what he planned.

* * *

What will happen to Sarah? Will Jareth find her in time?

Reviews please! :)


	11. As the World Falls Down

**This chapter contains some scenes involving attempted rape. If this bothers you, then skip this part.**

**I do not own Labyrinth.**

The Goblin King had been sitting in his bed chamber for many hours, brooding. So lost in thought was he, all sense of time was gone. It was only when the fire burned down to mere embers glowing in the darkness, that he realized how late the night had become. He decided to take a walk through the castle corridors. They would be unoccupied and it would help loosen his stiff muscles.

He peered out the door, and seeing but only one goblin, asleep on the floor, he escaped the confines of the room and began to roam. Not realizing what direction he was going in, being lost in thought once more, he came to a door that had not been opened since the last time Sarah was in the Underground. Dare he open it?

* * *

As Sarah slammed into the mirror, it cracked, the sound echoing throughout the ballroom. She fell to the floor as Jake walked towards her.

"My darling Sarah, how I hate to see you like this. But you see, if I can't have my brother's kingdom, then I'll take what's closest to his heart."

Sarah squirmed. "You can't mean me Jake. He's never told me he loves me outright."

Jake knelt down next to her. "Actions speak louder than words my dear. But it's not just you I want. I want to take away Jareth's right to have a child with you. Since I am the firstborn son, then my child would have the right to the throne if it was born before Jareth's. Henceforth you would be forced to marry me, for propriety's sake. So you see? I've thought of everything."

Sarah paled and began to tremble. "You can't do that. You just can't! I won't let you!" she screamed.

"It's too late my dear. Cat's got the mouse. You're trapped. Now come here and I will make this easy for you."

Sarah stood and spat in his face. "Never will I willingly give myself to you."

"Very well."

Pushing her up against the glass, he pinned her wrists above her head. Sarah tried to pull them back down but they were stuck.

"You look ravishing in that dress, I must say. Everything exactly where it should be," he said as his eyes roamed over her body.

As he kissed her forcefully, he reached behind her neck to untie the halter straps holding the top of her dress up. The delicate lace fell around her waist, exposing her breasts to his gaze. Tears welled in Sarah's green eyes and fell down her cheeks. He roughly cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them so hard bruises began to form. She cried out in pain as he continued the assault on her body. Suddenly, they heard a door open that wasn't there before.

Jake smiled. It was Jareth.

"Look Sarah! It's your King come to save the day! Oops, I forgot to mention that he can't see us. But we can see him. Isn't it wonderful. You should have seen the look of hope in your eyes."

Sarah called out to him anyway. "Jareth! Please help!"

Jake took the opportunity and slapped her, drawing blood from her lip.

* * *

Jareth opened the door to the ballroom, where he had once danced with Sarah. It all looked the same. He could still feel her dancing close to him, the feel of her in his arms as he sang his way into her heart. He began to sing the melody again, knowing there was not a soul there to hear it.

* * *

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of_

_Pale jewel open and closed _

_Within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

Jake's fist landed against her right eye, blurring her vision as tears fell rapidly down her cheeks. The brightness in her green eyes was fading, with the realization that she wouldn't be saved.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

Sarah's heart raced as fear crept up into her mind. Her heart was breaking as she heard Jareth's beautiful love song, knowing she might never hear it again.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

Jake ripped the bottom of the lace dress, exposing her thigh all the way up to her hip. He gripped her leg as he began to grind himself against her. She could feel him through the thin fabric and she began to sob uncontrollably. If only Jareth could hear her cries!

"Shut up Sarah!" Jake threw her into a mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. In an instant he was upon her, shoving the dress above her hips as glass and glitter rained upon them.

_Falling, falling in love._

_As the world falls down._

Not realizing that in shattering the mirror, the spell on the ballroom was broken, and Jareth could now see everything even though Jake was still Aboveground and Sarah was still in her drugged sleep under the peach tree. He was allowed to see Sarah's dream in the mirrors unfold.

What he saw made his blood run cold. His brother Jarek was on top his Sarah, trying to force himself upon her. Broken glass was everywhere , Sarah was almost completely bare, her dress ripped and torn. Her face was tear stained, as she cried his name. His blood boiled. He ran from the room hoping to reach her in time.

* * *

Jareth quickly appeared by the lake, seeing Sarah laying beneath a peach tree. He ran to her side, seeing the bruises forming on her pale flesh, her lip bloodied and her eye turning black and blue. The bitten peach still lay in her outstretched hand, worms crawling from it.

The Goblin King grabbed the peach and threw it as far away from her as he could. Then without hesitation he lifted her to him and kissed her swollen lips, her red silk robe parting to reveal the beautiful body that lay hidden underneath. Jareth prayed he had gotten to her in time. That his brother had not been successful in bedding her. His eyes were drawn to her full breasts and shapely thighs, but quickly he covered her with the red silk before he saw more to appraise. Her eyelids began to flutter and a cry erupted from her that broke the Goblin King's heart.

More to come! Please review!


End file.
